


There's Always a Show

by Grapefruitwhiteclaw



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Canon Universe, Chair Sex, Frenemies, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strip Tease, Trans Male Character, Trans Sportacus (LazyTown)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grapefruitwhiteclaw/pseuds/Grapefruitwhiteclaw
Summary: "Why don't you come. Sit. Down."Not a question. Emphasis on command.Sportacus pauses his sporty antics."I like to move," he shrugs with a comical tilt of his blue head."Well," Robbie scoffs, "I wasn't telling you to stop moving.""Where would you like me to sit?"Robbie Rotten's villainous hands curl around the superhero's wrists."Right here."
Relationships: Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	There's Always a Show

"Can I help you?" Robbie arches one meticulously groomed eyebrow at the blue buffoon who has dropped into the center of his lair. Sportacus was looking left and right, scanning the dimly lit room.

"I thought you could use me. After the... accident today."

Both of their heads turn to the huge cannon that sits guiltily in the corner, still smoking slightly from it's explosion earlier. Robbie Rotten's plan to disrupt activity in Lazytown had backfired- too literally- resulting in in what sounded like the destruction of his home. But looking around, it seems that things are no more of a mess than normal. 

"I don't need you to clean up after me," sneers Robbie. "I have a robot to do that."

"Of course." Sportacus continues to idle around the room with no indication of leaving. Trying not to seem interested, Robbie sits down heavily in his orange chair and clicks the tv remote. A video begins to pump some pop song through the speakers and the villain cringes. 

"What is this?" He grumbles, about to change channels when his unwelcome guest butts in. 

"I love this song!" Exclaims the hero, "it's really fun to dance to!"

"Hgh. Dancing. Fun." Arms crossed, Robbie watches Sportacus playfully shake out some moves. Their eyes meet for a second. Robbie jolts his gaze back at the tv. Sportacus continues to dance as the music plays. His wide, quick movements become slower, simpler, more fluid. It becomes harder to pretend not to watch the hero's hard body twist and shimmy around the floor. 

"Do you have a robot that does this?" A cheeky grin blooms below the hero's mustache. His legs slide into a split and he pushes onto his hands, feet flying toward the ceiling.

He probably just wants to show off his flexible legs with that handstand, Robbie scoffs internally. Round blue ass swinging through the air. So ridiculous. 

Something is irritating Robbie beyond the normal irritating proximity of the musclebound hero. He can't decide if he wants Sportacus to stop. Sportacus is dancing closer now, and the music has changed to something vaguely sultry that seems to only energize him more. They catch eyes again. Sportacus is gazing hard, dancing for Robbie. Dancing _at_ him.

Robbie doesn't want him to stop dancing, he decides. Robbie wants to stop him. To take charge.

"Why don't you come. Sit. Down."

Not a question. Emphasis on command.

Sportacus pauses his sporty antics.

"I like to move," he shrugs with a comical tilt of his blue head.

"Well," Robbie scoffs, "I wasn't telling you to stop _moving_."

"Where would you like me to sit?" 

Robbie Rotten's villainous hands curl around the superhero's wrists.

"Right here." He sighs a satisfied grunt as Sportacus straddles his waist, strong warm thighs grinding suggestively against his hips. Robbie lets the motion massage him to arousal. Feeling the growing hardness of his partner, Sport swings his feet to the floor and pushes away with a cheeky wiggle. Robbie tugs the hair on his head as it bends toward the villain's lap. 

"Strip for me first! I can't look at this silly outfit anymore." 

"Bossy..." Belt already slipping from his waist, Sportacus' vest flies toward Robbie's chair. The striptease is over in a flash of spins and other whooshing movements. Robbie pretends to yawn. He settles more comfortably in his chair, relaxing despite the rising energy buzzing urgently inside him. He slaps a hand on the top of his thigh. _Whack_.

The elf, slipping off his adorable pointed hat, stiffens with interest. A wild tangle of dandelion hair falls over his alert, expectant eyes. 

_Whack. Whack._

  
He's warm, Sportacus. And wetter than his damp neck after a hundred pushups. It's impossible to keep the hero still, and that's fine with Robbie. The way those muscular legs writhe eagerly into his body is ecstasy. Sportacus throws his weight in, pressing Robbie into the musty orange upholstery, breathing harsh and rhythmically in his ear. An airy moan floats from Sport's throat as the villain's fingers stroke lazily between his thighs. Brushing the labia, sending rewarding tingles through his long sensitive clit. Robbie withdraws his hand just as the hero leans into the pressure. 

Not so fast. 

Sportacus is always in a hurry, it's fun to make him slow down. 

Make him wait.

He's not one to waste a moment though, the villain finds the buttons on his vest popped open quickly but carefully. He lets his partner do the work to undress him piece by piece. Goosebumps prickle his bare chest in the chill of the lair, but he still peels off his high-waisted pants. Sportacus kneels as he frees his legs of the complicated garment. It's thrilling to see the adoration in those blue eyes for the reveal of Robbie's lingerie. 

"Are those new?" He blurts. 

"Quiet." Of course they were new. Robbie delights in his own exquisite taste. Black sock garters cinched elegantly below his knees, matching the tight, seamless briefs through which his bulge demands attention. "I have better ideas for your mouth right now."

Sport's mustache twitches, betraying his smile before it disappears into Robbie's thigh. Soft, tickling kisses journey toward his lap until strong hands hook his waistband and free the erection beneath. No time to breathe before the hero's tongue is lavishing the sensitive head and surrounding folds, stimulating all the right spots between his practiced lips. Robbie tenses before the pleasure can overwhelm him. Not so fast.

His hands leave the arms of the chair to grip Sportacus' shoulders. Solid, superhero muscles ripple beneath his fingers. Robbie massages the sweat on his upper back as the man works with his head and hands. Up and down the villain's shaft, hot throat clamping on his slick length. Unable to play cool anymore, Robbie finds himself thrusting into the hero's mouth. Sportacus reacts to the drop in restraint and steadies himself by digging his hands into the soft folds of the other man's generous hips. 

"You _really_ want to fuck me, don't you?" A strand of saliva bridges between his mustached smirk and the head of Robbie's cock. Robbie growls in annoyance. Sport's breath hitches as the villain hauls him back into the chair, back in his lap where he belongs. 

Nothing between them now. 

The hero's hips hover above Robbie's waiting cock, needy movements asking for a place to rest, asking to be filled. Long fingers grope over his ass and down between his legs, probing and teasing his spread holes. Above it all the lovers are locked mouth to mouth. Tangled tongues and teeth devouring lips. Perfectly straddled like this, everything holds still for a single moment. 

Sportacus moans uncontrollably loud with only the first few thrusts. Robbie reaches under his arms to hold him in place, but the hero begins to thrust back, setting a strong pace. 

"So much control," Robbie rumbles into his ear. "What a good boy. Now I want to see you lose it."

The hard rhythm begins to break, turning into needy, desperate grinding. Robbie drags his nails down Sportacus' sweaty back. A hand on each hip, he pulls him closer, deeper than before. Moans and breaths of effort emerge nonstop. Robbie is unable to bite back his own sounds of pleasure. 

"Come on, harder! I know how strong you are... uhhhh, ahhh... know you want to be fucked until you finally break-" 

Sportacus feels so good inside, so completely wet and clenched tight around his dick. Just a little touching of his clit would turn the man into a helpless, overstimulated mess, but he's quickly falling apart from only the pounding inside him. A cry of surprise follows one sudden, deep thrust that stretches him further. Robbie pushes into the canal and holds the shaking hero's hips down. 

Gazing down, they watch Robbie's shaft slide upward, bury deep in the folds of Sport's dripping vulva. The relentless fucking halts and Sportacus can feel the cock twitching inside him- he can tell from Robbie's face that he's about to come. His own orgasm is reaching a peak, desperate for release. But he waits, letting Robbie take over. The villain begins to pull out slowly. Sportacus groans at he pushes suddenly back in, filling him, setting off an explosion of stimulation that makes every muscle clench and tremble. Through half-shut eyes he sees Robbie's jaw drop. A deep, growling moan announces his orgasm along with the warm rush of cum that Sportacus feels released inside him.

Just as he's about lose control and finish, the hero feels a long nailed hand seize his neck. 

"Don't stop." Robbie growls harshly. Greedily. "I want... I want you to come on my cock."

Sportacus bites his lip and grinds his pelvis up and down on the cock that still penetrates him. He concentrates on the motion while his body convulses in pleasure. He's coming slowly, stretched around Robbie's still-erect girth that's beginning to thrust into him again. A whine breaks in his throat and he moans continuously as the villain fucks him right through his orgasm. Everything is so unbearably sensitive. 

"R-Robbie, oh my god, oh fuck I'm-" Sportacus dribbles. Typically Robbie Rotten is low on stamina, but his sexual appetite makes him crave extensive, excessive fucking. He wants to destroy the gorgeous hero, watch him shake and sweat and scream while devoted to Robbie's pleasure. Sportacus is eager to fit the position. Already he can feel the need for more rising in his own body as a bead of warm cum slides down his thigh.

The chair reclines so they can both lie down fully, Sport's legs spread below his partner as he lazily reinserts himself with a satisfied groan. The hero lets his teeth roam that pale neck above him, wants to leave marks as purple as the smouldering eyeshadow that smears against his face as they become friction and scent, warmth and skin. Agression and gentle touches. 

"You take me so well, so good..." Robbie's breathes into his ear. Sportacus can't hide his blush, eyes rolling back in pleasure. 

"Use me, please, whatever you want." he sighs.

"Want to say that louder? Want to _beg_?" 

"Please!" His mouth is falling open but Sportacus struggles to stay focused as his villain pins his shoulders down and ravages him. A high pitched moan bubbles from his raw throat.

"That's what I want to hear," Robbie purrs. He bends forward, gagging Sport with his tongue as they grind. Chasing sweet, sticky bliss with pulses pounding and sounds of ecstasy reverberating to to the sleeping town above. 

The night has only just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> I got crossed as shit and wrote SMUT 🤘 this is dedicated to me who is horny gay drunk and trans


End file.
